


What Happened?

by Writingwife83



Series: Sherlolly Week ‘18 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, Sherlollyweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Sherlock breaks the news to Molly.





	What Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: canon compliant theme- the six thatchers

“Oh hi,” Molly greeted casually as she opened the Watson’s door and stepped aside to let Sherlock in. “I’m hoping you’ve come to take over because I’ve actually got the night shift starting in an hour. Rosie’s already asleep though, so most of the work is…Sherlock, what is it?”

It wasn’t till the door had shut behind him that she’d really looked at him. And the sight chilled her to the core. He looked older, worn out, broken.

“Y-you’ll want to…” He spoke softly, struggling to get the words out. “Call in and take this shift off.”

Molly frowned. “I dunno if I can. They’re a bit short staffed right now and-“

“They’ll understand.”

“Are you saying you can’t stay with Rosie?”

“It’s not that.”

“Then why shouldn’t I-“

“You won’t want to be at the morgue tonight,” he stated more firmly. “And we’ll need you here.”

Fear gripped her harder when she realized there was a noticeable sheen of moisture lining the detective’s eyes.

“Sherlock,” she murmured, instinctively grasping his arm. Whether to support herself or him, she wasn’t sure. Maybe both. “What happened?”

He paused, long enough that she almost impatiently repeated her question. Instead though, she waited and slid her hand down her arms to grasp his hand, gasping almost audibly at the way his fingers instantly and desperately locked with hers. His eyes held onto hers just as tightly. 

And then he answered, softly uttering only one word. Just a single word, but it was more than enough for her to know that none of their lives would ever be the same.

“Mary.”


End file.
